y ahora como te olvido
by Virginia W. de Malfoy
Summary: mi primer song-fic, con la hermosa cancion de luis fonsi "y ahora como te olvido"


Y como te olvido  
  
  
  
Otra vez la nostalgia Me tortura en la soledad Eso siempre me pasa Cuando no te puedo amar  
  
  
  
Estoy solo y me siento raro, no entiendo mis sentimientos, no entiendo nada, como puedo amarla justamente a ella, a esa pobretona, es una weasley, no puedo sentir esto. Igual me dirijo a las mazmorras para cumplir con nuestra cita.  
  
  
  
Cada día que llega No se como lo pasaré Todavía tus besos queman Sigues en mi piel  
  
  
  
Me despierto intranquilo, recuerdo lo que paso ayer en las mazmorras el beso que me dio fue tan dulcemente, tan diferente a las demás que no se como pode levantarme de esta cama sin tenerte junto a mi.  
  
  
  
Tu amor es mi mal Es mi mayor ansiedad Y cada vez que te marchas Me pregunto una vez más Y ahora como te olvido No se vivir conmigo  
  
  
  
Aun veo como se marcho, su cabello rojo como el fuego, se movía lento como sus pasos como temerosa y sin ganas de irse, igual que yo, estaba inmóvil viendo como se iba otra vez sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, necesito olvidar sentimiento que no es mas que una ambición y volver a mi vida llena de caretas de la alta sociedad.  
  
  
  
No amarte es un castigo que me mata Me haces tanta falta Y ahora como te olvido Me siento tan perdido Es que te necesito como el agua Y aunque debo no te puedo ya dejar  
  
  
  
Pero como podría olvidarla, es tan dulce y hermosa, necesito tenerla junto a mí siempre, pero eso significaría dejar de ser un Malfoy y a demás ella tendría problemas con sus hermanos por mi culpa no, no debo, pero no puedo evitarlo.  
  
  
  
Empezó como un juego Escondidos de los demás En tu mundo soy el secreto Que tienes que ocultar  
  
  
  
Aun me rió al recordar la primera vez que nos encontramos, ella corría persiguiendo algo, no se bien que, yo intente ayudarla pero nos chocamos haciéndonos caer sobre un charco de barro, ambos, al ver al otro cubierto de lodo, nos empezamos a reír como locos, cuando me disponía a levantarme recibí una bola de barro en el medio de la cara, al quitarme el barro la vi aun riéndose con cara de inocente, pero recibió si merecido. Ambos empezamos a vernos con regularidad pero en público seguía tratándola mal, eso le molesto un poco pero habíamos decidido mantenerlo en secreto a toda costa.  
  
  
  
Lo que hacemos por vernos Nadie lo puede imaginar Yo quisiera cuando te tengo Podernos escapar  
  
  
  
Goyle se levanto y se cambio, al notar que estaba despierto me pregunto como me había ido con McGonagall, tarde en contestar no sabia de que hablaba después caí, era la excusa que había dado para salir de la sala común anoche gracias a dios no son tan brillantes y no se dan cuenta que todas las semanas les doy la misma razón, me levanto junto a Crabbe nos vestimos y bajamos a desayunar. Al verla allí en la mesa de prefectos, me dirijo hacia allá y me siento, olvide decirlo tanto ella como yo somos prefectos, y me dispongo a disfrutar mi desayuno cuando llegan chag y abbott para arruinarlo, así que me puse a pensaren el sueño que tuve, ella y yo estábamos solos en lo que parecía ser una playa sentados viendo el mar juntos, sin nadie que nos separara, como me gustaría que fuera verdad solo ella y yo.  
  
  
  
Tu amor es mi mal Es mi mayor ansiedad Y cada vez que te marchas Me pregunto una vez más Y ahora como te olvido No se vivir conmigo  
  
  
  
Suena la campana indicando el comienzo de las clases, cuando las metidas se levantan de la mesa le dirijo un pequeño "chau" y me voy para las mazmorras para una clase doble de pociones con su hermano. A pesar de que me encanta pociones no puedo concentrarme, sigo pensando en ella, sus labios, su mirada y su hermoso cabello rojo como mi pasión por ella, Snape no paréese molesto que mi poción no espese en cambio esta reprendiendo a Longbottom por que la suya era verde en vez de roja.  
  
  
  
No amarte es un castigo que me mata Me haces tanta falta Y ahora como te olvido Me siento tan perdido Es que te necesito como el agua Y aunque debo no te puedo ya dejar  
  
  
  
Simplemente no puedo, jamas te olvidare:  
  
Virginia weasley "Te amo" D.M.  
  
  
  
Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Espero que les guste, a mi me encanto(. Comentarios a gin_malfoy2yahoo.com.ar 


End file.
